The three Bulgarians at Hogwarts
by shygirl2009
Summary: During The Goblet of Fire While trying to get a potion for a new map, The three Bulgarians, Bodil Simon and Baki, spilled some potions causing them to be teleported away. I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Well since I didn't see any crossover of this I decided to write the first? idk

Well this is the first time I really written a harry potter story, even if its a crossover

And a warning, some, if not all of them, will be a bit of OOC so yeah

Enjoy

Prologue

"Bodil, this is a bad idea"

"Come on Simon, it'll be fun"

"Yeah Simon, nothing will go wrong"

"Shut up Baki" Simon groans as he was following his two friends to Seto's house.

Bodil thought that it was a good idea to go to Seto's house to make a new speed potion for his parkor map and somehow convinced Simon and Baki to come along, more like dragging Simon along and Baki going along to make sure Bodil doesn't destroy anything.

 **(In the lab)**

"Bodil, do you think it's a good idea to put more sugar" Baki asked worried, making Bodil nod "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that" he said laughing, getting another cup of sugar. Simon rolled his eyes before looking down, reading a book about potion, not wanting to get involved.

Bodil walks to the brewing stand and started pouring the sugar in and watched the liquid turns to light blue color. Then he saw the potion started bubbling, "Bodil what did you do?" Baki asked him, seeing the potion bubble as well, "I didn't do anything" Bodil said, shaking his head.

Then the potion started hissing from the heat, causing everyone to jump, "Pull it away Bodil!" Simon shouted, blocking his ear. Bodil did what he said, but accidently dropped the pot onto the floor, "Shit!" Bodil cursed before kneeling down, with Baki and Simon's help.

Unknown to them, Baki knocked down a shelf, slipping a bottle of ghast tears, blaze rod and a bit of gunpowder, making the liquid from light blue to dark purple.

Simon was the first to notice the color, "Um guys?" he said, feeling a bit nervous, "Why is it changing colors" he asked, causing both of them to look down as well, but before they could say anything, the room exploded into purple smoke, causing them to cough out and felt a familiar sensation of being teleported somewhere and a barely noticeable pulling sensation behind their navel.

When the smoke disappeared, the three Bulgarians weren't there anymore.

 **(Breakfast)**

Everyone in the Great Hall were talking and cheering after the last piece of paper erupted from the flames, picking three Champions.

An elderly man with twinkling blue eyes and wearing a colorful periwinkle robes smiled and raised his hand, quieting the students. "Now that we have our Champions, we-" he was talking when he was cut off by the goblet started acting up, turning the blue flames into red and spit out another piece of paper and the elderly man grabbed it, read it and his face became pale.

"H-Harry Potter"

The students and teachers became quiet when hearing the name, remembering the name as the boy-who-lived, which disappeared on the night of the murder of James Potter and the disappearance of the Dark Lord.

Someone sitting in the teacher's table was frozen in shock, remembering her precious son on that dark night. _'Is he alive'_ she thought, tearing up, hoping it's true.

Suddenly the goblet turned bright red and erupted three white fireballs and it flew to the ground and showed three young men on the ground, unconscious.

The first through four year students started panicking while fifth through seventh year students tried to calm the younger one down while the some of the teachers ran up to the unconscious men and the others left to the Hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore walked up to them and moved one of the men onto their back and the red-hair woman gasp and covered her mouth, tearing up more when she looked at his face, seeing her late husband in him and widen her eyes, suddenly realizing it.

"Dumbledore is he…." Minerva softly asked him, not wanting to believe what she was seeing, but seeing the person before her is proof enough.

"Yes Minerva, Harry Potter had finally returned" Dumbledore quietly answered her, not wanting to cause a panic.

Harry Potter had finally returned to the Wizarding World.

So yeah that's all for now, or got XD

Anyways comment what you think or something like that


	2. Chapter one

So yeah sorry for the long wait, something happened writers block here and there and yeah

Sorry for this being a short chapter

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one

"They're still unconscious" Poppy sternly told Dumbledore, keeping him out of the Hospital Wing. "Please Poppy, it would only take a few minutes" he begged her to let him in, but the healer wouldn't budge. "No! Now please leave so I can take care of my patients" she said, slightly glaring at him, which he sighed in defeat and left.

Poppy sighed in relief and was about to walk back inside when she was stopped. "C-Can I come in?" she heard someone asking and turned around to see the Muggle Professor, Lily Potter, standing there, slouch down and red-eyed. "Mm…" Poppy took in her looks and let out a soft sigh before nodding, "Come in, but please be quiet" she softly told her before walking inside with Lily following behind.

Inside the hospital wing, it was pretty empty except for three people lying on the hospital bed, side by side. Lily quietly walked up to one of the beds and pulled up a chair, sitting down. Letting out a shaky breathe and slowly reached out, gently grabbing his hand. Looking at his face, she saw James' face with some of her features as well. "My little Harry…." Lily mutters, wiping away a stray tear, happy that she found him, sad that she missed his childhood and slight confused to see him older.

Suddenly she heard soft groaning behind her and looked back to see one of the men slowly waking up, turning around, Lily quickly took in his unique appearance.

The man before her has pure white hair, like snow with a strand of bright orange on his fridge and pale skin. Groaning louder, he slowly opened his eyes and she let out a soft gasp, seeing his eyes. His eyes were icy blue eyes.

"Ngh….damn it Bodil" she faintly heard him say under his breath as he slowly sat up. Looking around, he took in the environment before him and stopped when he saw Lily, "O-Oh….um hello" he greeted her, looking a bit nervous. Noticing his accent, Lily gave him a gentle smile, "Hello sir, how do you feel?" she asked him.

"Um…I feel fine" he answered, rubbing his head. "Where am I?" he asked her, "Oh you're in Hogwarts" Lily told him and saw that he was trying not to laugh, making her smile, "I laughed as well when I first heard the name" she told him. But before he could burst out laughing, they heard another groan. He looked behind Lily and smiles, looking back, Lily saw the other man was waking up.

The man before her has dirty blonde hair and light tan skin. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing violet purple eyes.

Letting out a groan, he raised his hand up, rubbing his eyes and slowly sat up. "Fuck…." He mutters under his breathe. The white-haired man simply laughed at him, "Finally awake Simon" he called out, which the man, now named Simon, let out a low growl, surprising Lily. "Shut up Baki" Simon tiredly said, turning to look at him before blinking in surprise, seeing Lily beside Baki's bedside.

"Um...hello?" Simon greeted, slightly confused. Lily gently smiled at him, "Hello young man" she greeted him, "I bet you two are wondering what had happened" she suggested, which both of them nodded.

Therefore, Lily started to explain to them. A few minutes later, Simon was letting out giggles at the school's name, "W-Who the fuck even n-names that" Simon managed to said through his giggles. Lily smiled a bit before slightly shrugging, "I wouldn't know that" she responded.

Soon enough they all heard groaning and they turned to the sound and saw the last one slowly waking up. Lily moved close and grabbed his hand, feeling her heart beating faster in anticipation, nervousness and slight fear as she watched him stirring a bit and slowly opened his eyes, revealing the same eyes that she sees in the mirror.

"Ngh…..did Simon hit me?" he muttered loudly before slowly pushing himself up, leaning against his elbows, which Simon let out an annoyed growl and Baki giggling a bit, but Lily didn't pay attention to them and simply lean down, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest, trying not to break down, but slowly failing.

"Um….are you alright?" he hesitantly asked before placing his hand on her back, awkwardly comforting her as he looked at the other two Bulgarians with a questioning look, which they simply shook their head. Lily simply tightens her grip around him, "I-I happy to finally m-meet you son..." she softly said.

"What?" he said confused.

"WHAT!?" both Baki and Simon loudly exclaimed in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah that's all I have sorry again

Also I need help with their wands since I suck at that so yeah


End file.
